A liner guide, which is one kind of motion guide devices, comprises a track rail on which a plurality of rolling-member rolling surficial areas are formed to extend an axial direction thereof and a saddle-shaped moving block built with the track rail so as to be slidable therealong using a number of rolling members, such as rollers or balls, disposed therebetween. On the moving block, there are formed load rolling-member rolling surficial areas each opposed to the rolling-member rolling surficial areas of the track rail, non-load rolling-member return passages each extending in parallel with the load rolling-member rolling surficial areas, and direction changing passages mutually connecting load rolling-member rolling surficial areas and the non-load rolling-member return passages, respectively. The rolling members circulate along each of circuit-like rolling-member circulation passages each composed of a load rolling-member rolling passage formed respectively between the load rolling-member rolling surficial areas of the track rail and the non-load rolling-member return passages of the moving block, a non-load rolling-member return passage, and direction changing passages.
These rolling-member circulation passages may be four in number, every two passages on both sides of the track rail, that is, four passages in total. The present applicant proposed a liner guide of type in which two direction changing passages on both sides of a track rail (i.e., inner and outer direction changing passages) cross each other three-dimensionally at a crossing angle of 90 degrees (refer to a patent reference 1).
In this liner guide, both of the inner and outer direction changing passages, which mutually cross three-dimensionally, are formed by a combination of end plates, inner/outer direction changing passage components, and inner direction changing passage components. To be specific, on the end plates, outer peripheral sides of the outer direction changes passages are formed. On a side of one of the inner/outer direction changing passage components, inner peripheral sides of the outer direction changing passage are formed, and on the side opposite thereto, outer peripheral sides of the inner direction changing passages are formed. In addition, inner peripheral sides of the inner direction changing passages are formed on the inner direction changing passage components.    “Patent reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-54633”